<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate You, Mommy by Grasslands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741444">I Hate You, Mommy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasslands/pseuds/Grasslands'>Grasslands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kindred Spirits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, I don't own Gilmore Girls, Kindred Spirits, Lane mentioned, Literati, Luke mentioned, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasslands/pseuds/Grasslands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rory yelled that she hated her mommy turned out to be the best day of her life. It was the day she met her kindred spirit. One-Shot. Rating because of age of characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rory Gilmore &amp; Jess Mariano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kindred Spirits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hate You, Mommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea popped in my head and it demanded to be written out. Just so you all know I know that in the show they didn't move into the house until Rory was 11. However, here Rory and Jess are 6 almost 7. I have a few more One-shot ideas in mind for this AU. Tell me if you'd like a series of one shots. I don't think I'll make it a full book though. I like this on its own as a one-shot! If you have any episode or moments requests, please share! Thank you! Cross-posted on FF.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's been my experience that you can nearly always enjoy things if you make up your mind firmly that you will."</p><p>-L.M. Montgomery</p><hr/><p>"Isn't it great, Rory? Look at this big room and it will be all yours," Rory's mommy told her. Rory looked at the room with distaste and crossed her arms.</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Rory, you're going to love it. We can decorate it however you want," her mommy tried to plead. Rory did not want to move. She liked their house. She liked sharing a bed with her mommy and she liked being right where her mommy worked. She did not want to move away and have to sleep alone. She made her decision. She was staying.</p><p>"No. I'm not moving. I'm staying at our house!" Rory stamped her foot to make her point.</p><p>"Well, honey, you don't have a choice. I already bought the house," Her mommy said exasperated. Her mommy had never done anything without asking her. It wasn't fair.</p><p>"I hate you, mommy! I'm never talking to you again!" Rory yelled at her. Without thinking another second she ran. She didn't know where she was going. They had been to the town thousands of times but she had never gone anywhere from this direction. So she just kept running and suddenly she hit a pond. There was a bridge but she could see a figure already sitting on the bridge. So, she went to the edge of the pond and sat down, buried her head in her hands and cried.</p><p>She had never told her mommy she hated her before, but her mommy had never bought a house without asking her. Rory continued to cry for a long time. Finally, she lifted her head up to see where she really was.</p><p>It kind of looked like the pond at the Inn, but with more trees all around. It made Rory upset all over again. She liked having a pond right in her front yard. She knew it wasn't a real house and sometimes new workers burst in looking for tools, but her mommy made it a home. She looked around the new pond for ducks, a source of comfort at ponds for her. However, this pond was stupid and didn't have ducks. Everything about the new house and new pond was worse than her house. She hated her mommy for taking her to the new house.</p><p>She thought about leaving the pond and see what else was around when she noticed the person on the bridge. It was a boy who looked to be about her age. She had never seen him at school though and she went to school in Stars Hallow. He was reading a book so she couldn't see his face. He had dark and curly hair though and he was reading a book. It made Rory think of Gilbert Blythe from Anne of Green Gables, one of her favorite books. She wondered why he was reading a book on a bridge instead of inside. She decided to see what he was reading, so she stood up and walked over to him. She plopped down next to him and he didn't even lift his head from his book to look at her.</p><p>"What are you reading?" She asked. Finally, he looked up. He had a narrow face and a scowl. She felt bad about interrupting him. She hated to be interrupted from reading, but she needed to talk to someone.</p><p>"A book," The boy said. He went straight back to his book then. Rory knew it was rude to keep bothering him, but he didn't seem too mean. Plus, her only friend was Lane and Lane liked music but not books. A friend that liked books could be fun.</p><p>"What book is it?" Rory asked after a minute of thought. With that the boy closed the book and set it down on the deck of the bridge.</p><p>"The Old Man and the Sea"</p><p>"Is it good?"</p><p>"I like it."</p><p>"Maybe I'll read it then," Rory said. She would have to look for it the next time she went to the library. Rory and the boy sat in silence for a couple of minutes. It wasn't too awkward. They were both looking at the pond and trees around them, sneaking glances at each other every once and a while.</p><p>"You were crying," the boy said, initiating the conversation for the first time. Rory nodded surprised. He could probably see tear marks and her red eyes.</p><p>"I hate my mommy," Rory said simply.</p><p>"Me too," the boy said smiling just a bit. Rory turned and looked at him shocked. She wondered if that was why he was at the bridge too, "Why do you hate your mom?"</p><p>"She's moving us away. I like where we live now. I don't want to leave."</p><p>"My mom moved me away too," Jess said bitterly.</p><p>"Where did you guys move to?"</p><p>"Just me. I live with my uncle now. My mom didn't want me anymore. She still lives in New York," Jess said. Rory could tell that he was trying to act like he didn't care, he even shrugged, but he had a frown on his face and he looked a little sad. His sounded much worse. She couldn't imagine her mom not wanting her anymore and sending her away. Her mom was her best friend! Even more than Lane. Rory didn't know how to respond. 'I'm sorry' didn't seem right so she said nothing and there was an awkward pause.</p><p>"Where are you moving to? Is it far away?"</p><p>"No. We're moving into a house in the town. We used to live at the inn my mom works at. We lived in the shed by the pond and I liked it there. There was a pond right outside and my mommy let me choose curtains to make the bathroom and we could feed the ducks and watch parties and we would cuddle up with blankets in the winter together to stay warm. Almost every night we would get leftovers from the kitchen at the inn cause we didn't have a kitchen and the food was always amazing. Now, she wants us to move to a huge house and the bedroom she says she's going to sleep in is all the way upstairs and mine is downstairs. I've never slept in my own bed before or had my own room and the dark is scary," Rory rambled sadly. She liked this boy. He liked books and he was quiet and he listened.</p><p>"You lived in a barn?" the boy asked incredulously.</p><p>"Not a barn, a shed. Like for tools, not animals."</p><p>"I thought my uncle's apartment was small."</p><p>"Who's your uncle?"</p><p>"Luke. He owns a diner."</p><p>"I know Luke's! My mommy took us there for the first time four months ago and now we go lots. Mr. Luke's food is delicious. My mommy calls him Duke though and he always gets mad," Rory said giggling. Mr. Luke would always say he wasn't going to give her mommy any more food or coffee, but it was always a lie. Jess laughed out loud for the first time.</p><p>"Well, maybe you will come to Luke's more if you live in town. I bet the house won't be so bad."</p><p>"I don't know maybe…"</p><p>"You'll have your own space and a kitchen. Plus lots of kids sleep without their moms," Jess told her. Rory thought about it. Her room had looked big and that meant she could fit more things. Maybe she could have her own bookcase and buy more books. Her mom did always say the shed was too small for lots of books so they always went to the library.</p><p>"I guess… I'd be closer to school too. I love school! We'll have to decorate it like we decorated the shed. Hey, want to help? We could paint the walls and I'm going to have tons of books. I'll even get The Old Man and the Sea book even though it sounds a little boring."</p><p>"I don't know. I'd have to ask my uncle but he doesn't talk much," the boy said sadly. Rory felt bad for Jess. She hadn't seen him at school yet so he hadn't made any friends yet and he was new and Luke did seem kind of grumpy all the time. However, the boy had made Rory feel better and she didn't want to see him sad.</p><p>"Well maybe if you talked to him first he'd talk. I bet living here won't be so bad. If your mommy didn't want you then your uncle's is better. He wants you right, that's why he's letting you stay?"</p><p>"I guess. I'll try," the boy said, looking at her with a crooked smile. Rory smiled back at him. He really did look like a character in a book. Maybe if she fell in the pond…</p><p>"Are you starting school tomorrow, Gil-" Rory asked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sorry! I just didn't know your name. I'm Lorelei Gilmore, but call me Rory."</p><p>"Oh, were you trying to say your last name? My last name is Mariano," the boy said, confused.</p><p>"No, it's just you kind of look like what I imagined Gilbert to look like from Anne of Green Gables," Rory said embarrassed.</p><p>"Well, your hair is kind of red, Carrots. I'm Jess," the boy, Jess, joked. Rory beamed at him. He knew one of her favorite books. She wished she knew The Old Man and the Sea. Instead, Rory began to talk to him about other books starting with Anne of Green Gables. She had found her first true kindred spirit.</p><p>That is how Rory's mommy found her: talking animatedly to an unknown little boy on a bridge of the pond. She ran frantically towards Rory and crushed her in a hug.</p><p>"Don't you ever run off and scare me like that again do you hear me? Oh, Rory, I didn't even know where to start looking for you! How could you run off like that?" her mom said crying and hugging and checking over Rory. Rory almost began to cry again for worrying her mom. She hugged her mom back for a long time. When they broke apart Rory could see Jess who looked sad. Rory felt bad. His mom didn't want him and he had a real reason to hate her and her mom was hugging her and saying she missed her after less than an hour apart. Rory vowed to never tell her mommy she hated her ever again.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mommy. I don't hate you. I love you! And I'll move into the new house with you and try to like it. Can we decorate it and maybe bring some things from our old house?"</p><p>"I love you too, baby. We can decorate the whole house! You'll have to help me pick out furniture. You'll need a bed and a dresser and maybe even a desk."</p><p>"And a bookshelf?" Rory asked hopefully.</p><p>"And a bookshelf," Her mom confirmed. Rory beamed. She didn't think the house would be so bad after all. Jess had helped a lot with that and when she looked back over to him, he looked very uncomfortable. So, she walked over to him so she could introduce her mom to him.</p><p>"This is Jess. He helped me feel better. Do you think he could help us decorate? He could help us paint! He likes to read too," Rory said happily introducing her best friend to her new kindred spirit. Her mom smiled and walked over to them and bent down to be eye level with him.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Jess. I'm Lorelai. Thank you for helping Rory and me. I would love for you to come help us with the house if it's okay with your parents. Speaking of which, I was thinking Rory and I would go get some lunch and if you don't have anywhere to be and if your parents don't mind, maybe you could join us."</p><p>"Nice to meet you too. I live with my Uncle Luke. We could go to his diner to eat," Jess suggested shyly.</p><p>"Really your uncle owns Luke's? He's Duke? Let's go then. Maybe he'll get less annoyed with me if I bring you," Rory's mom said. With that, she headed off knowing the two would follow. Rory smiled at Jess and waited for him to pick up his book and walk with her in the direction of the diner.</p><p>"So, are you starting school tomorrow?" Rory once again asked her kindred spirit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>